1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus capable of controlling an output format of an advertisement automatically transmitted together with a program at a reception side, a communication system, and a method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time, in the broadcast of programs by for example television or radio, the advertisement of a company sponsoring a related program is broadcast simultaneously with the program or between programs under the control of the transmission side.
Also, when information in accordance with a request from a user is provided via the Internet or the like from a server to a terminal, sometimes a banner advertisement or the like is automatically inserted at part of the screen displaying the information requested by the user regardless of the wishes of the user.
In the conventional method of advertisement mentioned above, however, the advertisement is provided from the transmission side to the reception side regardless of the preferences and wishes of the user, so sometimes the user receives a large number of advertisements in which it is not interested. There is the problem that this bothers the user.